Heart Stealer
by xMoonlitStorm
Summary: "Seven years ago, I was nothing but a child. Or, what seemed like a child. I'm a hybrid, different from the others. Abnormal. I never expected to fall in love with him. I never thought that Jacob Black would steal my heart and the key that went along with it." Rated T for a bit of Language and other things.
1. Prologue

**I got this idea while listening to some Taylor Swift :P. So, hopefully it's as good as what I imagined. I also hope that this story will be successful. I want to be an accomplished writer someday and I can't do that without people leaving me their feedback. I want to know if I'm doing a good job or not or if I need improvement. I can't do that without any reviews or suggestions.**

**So, with that being said, please review! :D**

* * *

**Heart Stealer**

* * *

Prologue

**...**

Seven years ago, I was nothing but a child. Or, what seemed like a child. I'm a hybrid, different from the others. Abnormal. Maybe that's a good thing, then? Maybe it's okay being different than anyone else. I'm not human, but only half. I'm not a vampire. I'm half of that. So what am I, you ask? Well, if it isn't obvious enough. I'm half-human, half-vampire.

It's funny how people don't take things seriously. Not the jokes, the truth. They believe it's a myth, a legend even. Humans are always in denial. Why don't they go check out some library book that is not fiction - that is not some lie the authors are feeding them? Because, believe me, this is no joke. The supernatural does exist. Any supernatural being would see that. But not humans. Humans are not exposed to the world they live in. So they live in the shadows instead.

Death is inevitable. Yes, I believe that and it is true. You don't when it's coming or what's going to happen when it does come. It's unexpected. Kind of like an animal attack. You don't feel it. It's quick. You feel some pain and it's gone. Some people say death is like falling asleep. But is dying like falling asleep? You're still alive, but you're in pain. Excruciating pain that won't ever stop. A pain that keeps going forever. And forever is an awful long time. Take it from me. Because I killed my own mother.

I don't consider myself a monster. It's strange, actually, knowing that I probably should. I ripped my way through my mother. I broke every bone in her body. Her spine, it was broken in the process. She was limp, unable to move. But everyone in the family — _my_ family — knew what was happening the moment they heard that disgusting sound. I almost died inside her. But what was the real question here? Who was hurting more? Me or her? I'd rather have it be me than her. She was so fragile, then. Nothing but a human. So breakable. But I wasn't. I was strong.

So, what happened to my mother? Did she survive? Is she alive? Well, no, she didn't survive. She's not alive but she isn't _really_ dead either. She's a vampire. Oh, and I forgot to mention this part of the supernatural world we all live in. My family are vampires. We don't drink human blood, though. We insist on animal blood. It's healthier, I would say. I don't eat human food. To be completely honest, it tastes horrible. I like blood better. It's more of my nature.

Oh, and my best friend? He happens to be a werewolf. Yes, they exist, too. But the thing is: I never expected to fall in love with him. I thought he was just a best friend, a brother, and even a protector. Because that's what imprinting was supposed to be. At this stage, anyway. But over the years, the feelings changed.

He wasn't just a friend. He was more than that.

I never thought that Jacob Black would steal my heart and the key that went along with it.


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry for not updating! I've been so busy with school. I will only update on the weekends or when I have time.**

* * *

Chapter One

…

After seven years, I finally began to talk - to not use my power and hide in the shadows. My voice had a soprano tone that still clung to me. I liked it but my parents said otherwise. They said it was way too childish and that I was a grown woman now.

Grown woman. I merely snorted at the thought even though I shouldn't have. I was seven but I looked physically eighteen. So even if I did look older, I did feel like I was still a child. A voice interrupted my thoughts. A voice that was glad to hear. It always seemed to bring me out of my reverie and back to the real world.

"Hey, Nessie," Jacob said.

I had also gotten used to my nickname that he gave me. Everyone was used to it too, even my mother, who hated it at first. But I had to agree with Jacob. My full name was quite of a mouthful, not to mention hard to pronounce. To other people, that is. But I liked my name, no matter how hard it was to pronounce and spell.

"Jake." I greeted, giving him a nod.

Jacob had grown a lot more over the years. I seriously think that guy could not get any taller! Last time I talked to him, which was a few days ago, he told me he was 6'7! He could probably pass as an NBA player or something. It was unbelievable. And I didn't even know if he was going to keep growing or not. It kind of scared me. I, on the other hand, was still merely 5'4. But I was taller than Alice, so this was pretty exciting. I tried to suppress a laugh but it slipped out anyway.

Jacob raised one eyebrow at me. "What's funny?" he questioned, taking a seat next to me and draping an arm around the couch, still pretty close to my shoulders. The simple gesture brought a blush to my rosy cheeks.

"I was just thinking of how tall you are." I responded quietly. Jacob gave a small chuckle.

"Figured. I am pretty tall, huh?"

I nodded. Jacob flashed me one of his famous grins, the one that made my heart flutter and my stomach all queasy.

His features hadn't changed much. His russet skin was still flawless and well, _russet_. His teeth were still straight and his hair was still cropped quite short. I just wanted to run my fingers through it.

_Okay, Ness, don't fantasize, _I chided myself.

"Here you go, Renesmee." My grandpa Carlisle said as he handed me a cup of fresh deer blood. As the smell hit my nostrils, I could feel my mouth water. I heard Jacob's very audible gag as he smelled it too. Muttering something unintelligible under his breath, he scooted away from me, a look of disgust on his face. I snorted as I wrapped my fingers around the plastic foam cup. I began to drink.

The blood was sweet and warm. It slid down my throat, and when it hit my stomach, I felt satisfied. I emptied the cup and licked my lips with a contented sigh. I looked over only to see Jacob plugging his nose. He was always so melodramatic when I fed so I wasn't surprised. Shaking my head, I started to my feet and walked over to the kitchen to dispose of the cup.

Then a warm hand clasped around my wrist, causing me to freeze.

"I'll take that for you," he said, grinning at me. I mutely nodded, handing him the cup. He took it and threw it away. He then straightened and glanced at me, deep brown eyes on mine. I raised my eyebrow.

"What?" I asked.

Jacob chuckled huskily. "Nothing." He reached over and gingerly tucked my bronze hair behind my ear. The simple gestures caused my stomach flop, in a good way. My lips immediately formed a smile. With that, he cleared his throat.

"I, uh, have to go patrol. I'll see you later." Jacob stuttered. I didn't question his nervousness.

In one quick movement, he ducked down and kissed my forehead. He let his lips linger for a moment and I heard him inhale deeply. I knew he was inhaling my scent.

Pulling away, he turned on his heel and ducked through our narrow doorway, leaving me alone and all warm and tingly inside.

* * *

I didn't blame him.

It was almost impossible. I couldn't.

The feelings I felt for him were uncontrollable. They consumed me. And I didn't them to stop. Jacob was my reason for existing, if I could call it that. When he wasn't around, I felt this heavy pain in my chest, like I couldn't breathe. I questioned it once. He told me it was imprint pain. It was the pain that imprints felt when they were away from each other for a long time.

But four days wasn't that long. I would have known. The only time I felt pain was when he was away for a week. He had new wolves phasing because of us, my family. All the vampires caused the wolves' hormones to accelerate, causing them to phase. The youngest was a twelve-year-old girl. I was scared for her, I admit it. She had to choose between Sam and Jacob, the two alphas. Eventually, she picked Jacob. Collin and Brady were still phasing uncontrollably and Jacob was doing everything to help.

As for Sam's pack, I hadn't heard that he had any new wolves. I think it was because most of them were in Jacob's pack. I knew that all the wolves were putting Jacob in more stress than he already was in. And with Leah as his beta, it wasn't clearing up any time soon. Don't get me wrong, I think Leah is a good Beta and all but I think she gives him more problems. She's still in that post-Sam mode. She doesn't torture the pack members with her thoughts like she used to, though. She's stopped that.

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock on the door.


End file.
